Balthazar Greyjoy
Lo, there do I see my father; Lo, there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers; Lo, there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call me, they bid me take my place among them, in the halls of He Who is Drowned, where the brave may live forever. Balthazar Greyjoy was born the second son of Halfthor Whoremaker and his rock wife, Avilda of Blacktyde. His elder brother, Victarion the White, died when Balthzar was a mere toddler. Victarion had contracted a sickness that made his blood leak out uncontrollably, even with the smallest of cuts. A nick to his flesh and the bleeding never ceased. From that moment on, Balthazar was groomed to be a fine lord and heir. Gone were the days where he thought he would be well-read, like Rodrik the Reader. Instead, the babe turned into boy, into man, without ever learning how to read. (Illiterate.) A *wooden* weapon was thrusted into his hands when he was five years old. (Axes) were his favorite, like the reavers before him. Day after day, he would rile up the men in his father's household, his will, iron, as he tried to become a skilled reaver like the Greyjoys before him. As his skill grew-''he grew. A weapon was not the only thing forced unto him. He was taken aboard ''The Whoremonger, his father’s flagship, and taught the ins and outs of sailing. Each job a man held on that ship, Balthazar shadowed and did. If he was going to rule one day, he would need to know every job, part, plank and nail aboard his ship. In his teens, raids and adventures to Essos proved that Balthazar Greyjoy would be a storm to be reckon with on the waves. (Sailing Expertise.) But not all men are pure. Some have a deviancy about them. Be it alcohol. Gold. Women. Balthazar’s was fire (Arson). After every raid of an Essosi ship, he would set fire to the wreckage. One of his favourite tactics for administering fear was to take the captain of a ship hostage, after his ship and crew was torn to bits, and set him fire on any bank of sand or island they come upon first. When he was seventeen, he and his brother, along with a few other scions of the Iron Islands, traveled to Essos to raid, to plunder and to find what all young men lust. Money, women, and a name. Throughout Essos the rumors of the youths spread, and in the next year they returned with friendships, money, jewels and a saltwife or two. Balthazar had found two: Ahresa, a Braavosi woman who gave him two sons, and the mysterious Painted Lady. The Ironborn under Halfthor Greyjoy’s rule, never inserted themselves into the conflicts of others. The Ironborn prospered by raids to Essos and the pillaging of Essosi ships. One may even call Halfthor’s rule peaceful in the eyes of the Ironborn. The realm did not mess with the Ironborn and the ironmen did not stick their nose into the ways of Westeros. Words did travel though; The Third Targaryen Rebellion, Of Dorne, of the Stormlands and the Reach. The Iron Islands were given a letter from the king stating that they were allowed to raid the Targaryen controlled Riverlands as well as any Essosi ship with Targaryen colours. Halfthor took no time to rally forces and separate them: the more advanced to Essos, to raid the Dragon’s ships, and the rest to the Riverlands. Balthazar and Sigryd Greyjoy took the other part of the fleet to the Riverlands where they reaved and liberated both Seagard and Fairmarket. Raiding and organizing his men came easily to the young Kraken, his Leadership proving to be one great trait, as the castle were freed from the Targaryen forces. A small force was left to guard the newly freed Seagard, the rest going to Fairmarket to do the same. Once Stannis Baratheon’s army showed, the Ironborn were slow to make their way back into the waters. Unfortunately, Halfthor died in Essos, colliding with an enemy ship. News reached Balthazar quickly and the man had no time to grieve. Over the years, things have been for calm for the Iron Islands. They reave in Essos, every five years they have their Quell, and things seem to be going well. Now, with King Axel deceased, the crown calls upon the Lord Reaper, beckoning him to King’s Landing. Recent Events Timeline * 369- Born. * 370- Sigfryd born. * 371- Victarion died. Balthazar became heir. * 372- Gynrir born. * 373- Freya and Sarelle born. * 374- Uller born. * 377- Began learning about ships and how to sail. * 383- Went on his first raid. * 380s- Raiding in Essos * 390- 3rd Targ Rebellion. Reaves Targ controlled Riverlands and liberates Fairmarket and Seagard. Became Lord. Family Theon Greyjoy, deceased. Great Great Great Grandfather. Gisella *Goodbrother*, deceased. Great great great grandmother. Balon The Black - deceased. Great great grandfather. Fiona *Farwynd* - deceased. Great great grandmother. Rodrik The Young - deceased. Great great uncle. Heyla Stark (Greyjoy) - deceased. Great great aunt. Urrigon The Burner, deceased, Grandfather. Alicient *Tawney*, deceased. Grandmother. Halthor Greyjoy - deceased. Father. Avilda *Blacktyde* - deceased. Mother. Arryk Greyjoy - uncle. The Seer - uncle. Victarion The White - Deceased. Brother. Balthazar Greyjoy. Sigfryd Greyjoy, brother. 28. Gynir Greyjoy, brother. 26. Sarelle Greyjoy, sister, 25. Freya Greyjoy, sister, 25. Twin to Sarelle. Ullr Greyjoy, brother, 24. Sif *Farwynd of Lonely Light*, wife. 27. Saga Greyjoy, daughter. (Mother is Sif.) Jarl Greyjoy, son. (Mother is Sif.) Ahresa of Braavos, saltwife. Torwen Greyjoy, son, (Mother is Ahresa) Gowen Greyjoy, son, (Mother is Ahresa) The Painted Lady, saltwife. NPCs/Household Arryk Greyjoy, Agent. The Seer : Drowned Priest. Zealot. Sigfryd Greyjoy, 28. Gynir Greyjoy, 26.Martially Adept. Sarelle Greyjoy , 25. Beauty. Freya Greyjoy, 25. Beauty. Ahresa of Braavos, saltwife. Fertility. The Painted Lady, saltwife. Voice. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn Category:Greyjoy Category:Lord Paramount